


Zerrt mich in ihr Liebesnest

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Paul rather likes to foresee in Schneider's needs. Be it in the kitchen, telling someone else off or in the bedroom.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Zerrt mich in ihr Liebesnest

**Author's Note:**

> Well, originally I started this as a prompt fill. However, clearly I either misread or misremembered the actual prompt idea and it definitely doesn't fit the description that was given. I thought the prompt was: role reversal, Schneider as the submissive and people taking care of him.   
> Regardless, I still wanted to finish it because I've been in a writer's dryspell and wanted to try and fill a prompt to get out of it.   
> If you would like to submit a prompt, then you are always free to do so [ here](https://rammfic.dreamwidth.org/288.html#comments). Anyway, hope you enjoy :D

Paul hums to himself while he busies himself in the kitchen. He rather enjoys cooking and he’d been looking forward to trying out this new cauliflower stew recipe since he’d been given it three weeks prior. Today is the perfect opportunity since he happens to know that Schneider will be home late today. The first Wednesday of the month he always returns home late, deadlines for Thursday needing to be met.

It smells delicious in the kitchen and Paul hopes that Schneider will be home before it’s aired out completely. He’s sure that his boyfriend will be plenty hungry when his nose catches the scent. There’s several different herbs in the creamy sauce, which are the majority of the cause for the aroma. Their landline rings and Paul walks into the living room to answer it.

“Paul,” he answers the phone, walking back with the phone pressed to his ear.

“Oh, hey Paul. It’s Flake, I was expecting Schneider. Is he home?”

“Not yet. Can I help?”

“Well, not really. I wanted to know if he was free next Saturday. We were supposed to play but Till just called to inform he can’t, so we’re short a drummer.” 

“Well, he’s free. I’ll have to ask him if he wants to though. Last time you weren’t exactly- on your best behaviour,” Paul reminds Flake with a drawl. Last time they’d had Schneider practice a few songs, then had decided to impulsively do requests at the gig. Schneider had been incredibly embarrassed when he’d gotten home at the mistakes he’d made in the songs he hadn’t known so well.

“We’ve apologized, Paul. How often are you going to keep bringing that up. It’s not as if you’re an angel yourself. Just- ask him to let me know, okay? If it’s a no preferably before tomorrow night so I can see if someone else can cover for Till instead.”

“Yeah, alright,” Paul agrees. He loves hanging out with Flake, but he’d be lying if he likes the idea of Schneider performing with them again. Last time hadn’t been the first time something had gone wrong, it had simply been the first time it had bothered Schneider. And Paul is protective of his boyfriend, alright, sue him. Schneider is just too sweet for his own good sometimes and needs a little help saying no.

Paul puts the phone back in the living room before he begins to put the cooked ingredients in the oven tray. Perhaps he could call Richard and Oliver before Schneider would come home to see if they would like to get together Saturday. Lie and tell Flake he had forgotten they already had plans. Paul huffs as he slides the tray into the oven. Flake would never believe him, Paul isn’t one to forget plans.

“I’m home,” Schneider’s familiar voice calls out from the hallway half an hour later. Footsteps are soon heard until Schneider appears red-faced in the kitchen.

“Is it so cold already?” Paul questions.

“It’s not that cold, but it’s very windy and there’s a drizzle,” Schneider responds.

Paul gives his boyfriend’s shoulder a consolatory squeeze as he gets up, walking to the fridge to grab the carton of chocolate milk and grabbing two mugs from the cabinet, filling both up with chocolate milk and putting them in the microwave.

“It’s not that miserable out,” Schneider offers up with a chuckle. Regardless, he appears pretty pleased when Paul sets the warm chocolate milk in front of him. 

“Flake called.”

“Oh?” Schneider’s eyes glance at Paul over the top of his mug. “What did he say?”

“He asked you to perform with them next Saturday.”

“Next Saturday?” Schneider repeats. He looks surprisingly thoughtful. Paul would have guessed that he’d easily have said yes. “Mh, I’m not sure I can. Did he give you the setlist?”

“He didn’t seem to keep to it last time,” Paul observes. Schneider puts his mug on the table, reaching his hand forward and cupping Paul’s with it.

“And you gave him hell for it so often that I’m sure he’d rather perform without drummer than asking me again with any intention of repeating it. Regardless- unless it’s a very short setlist, I won’t be able to. I haven’t performed with them since they made new songs. I don’t know them and since we are going on a weekend break this week, I won’t have time to practice them.”

“Oh? Oh yes!” Paul exclaims. He hadn’t exactly forgotten their plans to go to Madrid this weekend, it’s simply that he hadn’t remembered Flake’s band had brought out new music since the last time Schneider played with them. Schneider learns quickly, especially if it’s relearning such as with old songs, but even he can’t learn that quickly. “Well, that’s it then. I’ll call him tomorrow and inform him you can’t.”

“It’s fine, love. I can call him quickly now. Seems like the food will be another few minutes anyway. And I’m really very hungry, I can use the distraction.”

Schneider walks out of the kitchen and soon his voice is heard softly from the kitchen table, greeting Flake and asking how he is. Paul himself gets up from his chair as well, though he remains in the kitchen. He takes two wineglasses along with the bottle of white they had opened during a movie yesterday. He pours the wine into the glasses before bringing the bottle along with the two glasses to the table. Then he turns back to check on their dish in the oven. It’s not quite golden-brown colour it has to be just yet.

Before Paul can turn away from the oven he feels two arms coming to rest around his midsection and his partner’s cheek pressing to his ear.

“That was a quick call.”

“Well, it didn’t have to be long,” Schneider murmurs back. “I’d seen him just the day before yesterday.”

“Mh,” Paul hums his acknowledgement. “Speaking of plans- did you have any for tonight? I can’t quite recall.”

“No, I’m all free. As are you, I believe, since you suggested we could watch the sequel to yesterday’s movie.”

“Indeed,” Paul nods, turning his head enough to be able to press a quick peck to his boyfriend’s cheek. “I must admit I also counted it. I bought new wine while you were at work. Can you believe we almost ended up without?” he chuckles a little.

“Us? No wine? However would we have survived?” Schneider asks in mock-shock, eyes comedically wide. Paul’s chuckle transforms into a full-blown laugh at that. Schneider’s arms tighten around Paul appreciatively before he presses a quick kiss to Paul’s neck and stands back up.

“Go sit down, love. Dinner will be served in just a minute.”

Dinner is delicious and it passes with comfortable small-talk about Schneider’s day at work before they both clean the kitchen, Schneider loading the dishwasher while Paul washes up their non-dishwasher pans and oven-tray.

“I suppose we’ll have to pick a red for tonight? Or do you think the white is already cold?” Schneider questions when he pours a glass of the opened wine bottle, which is consequently empty and put with the glass to be recycled.

“It probably is. I did the groceries early today and I wrapped a wet towel around it to cool it down faster. But we can still drink the red if you prefer?” Schneider puts Paul’s glass a safe distance from the dishwater, but still within reach for Paul. His own glass remains empty on the table and Paul’s brow arches into a brow.

“I’m going to have a shower before the movie. I’ll pour myself one when I get back down. Do you need any more help in the kitchen?”

“No, go have a shower. I’m good. I’ll make sure the movie is queued up when you get back here.” Schneider smiles and squeezes Paul’s butt firmly.

“Such a good boyfriend I have. Making a delicious dish and having cinema-services available with cold wine,” he determines, before squeezing Paul’s butt once more and leaving the kitchen.

Paul is sitting on the couch with his glass of wine and his book, the movie ready to begin on their television, when Schneider walks into the living room. He’s dressed only in a pair of grey sweats and his short hair lies half-dried across his forehead due to his lack of restyling it now and a smile creeps onto Paul’s face. For some reason he loves it when Schneider’s hair lies without being styled. A strange thing given the fact that he actually likes how the drummer usually wears his hair. Richard has the theory it’s due to the intimate nature of it, only wearing it indoors and therefor Paul being the only one who sees it.

“I’ll drive by the store tomorrow. I notice we’re running low on shampoo,” Schneider remarks as he comes to sit on the couch as well. Paul draws his legs closer to himself to give him the room to do so, then places his feet in Schneider’s lap.

“I think we still have some under the sink, don’t we?”

“No, I checked. I really should deduct some good boyfriend points for it. You were right next to the drugstore today and not even bothering to think about your boyfriend’s fabulous hair,” Schneider dramatically says. Paul rolls his eyes and lightly kicks his heel into Schneider’s thigh, making the other man grin happily. “No worries though. I would never detract them for such a thing. Now, for stealing the blankets at night, however,” he trails off, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s because I have to do all the work when we have sex. Then I get sweaty and sweat cools you down. So then I’m cold while you’re the same temperature as before.”

“Oh, do you now?” Schneider taunts. “Do you always do the work. Well, perhaps we should leave the movie be for now. My brain appears to have forgotten about that.”

“No it hasn’t,” Paul huffs.

“How would you know?” Schneider retorts. “You can’t read my mind. The way I recall it, you just starfish there while I do the work.”

“Oh, you little shit,” Paul exclaims. “I do not starfish while you do all the work.” Then, before the other man can protest any further. “I’ve got the movie ready to go. Are you ready or did you need to do anything else?”

“No, I’m ready,” Schneider says, though there’s still a playful little smirk playing at his lips. Since he doesn’t say or do anything else however, Paul drops his suspicion and turns the movie on.

It doesn’t take long before Schneider no longer serves as Paul’s foot-cushion and by the end of the movie, Schneider is firmly tucked into Paul’s side. His long legs stretched out across the couch while he leans up against Paul’s side, head resting on his boyfriend’s chest, whose arms are wrapped around him. Paul enjoys sitting like this, cradling Schneider after a long day at work and then more people asking things of him.

“Are you tired, love?” Paul questions, his hand moving across Schneider’s abdomen, initially to draw his attention, then to draw random figures into the exposed skin. He’s beginning to feel cooler, which tends to be an indication that Schneider indeed is tired, especially since it is in no way cold inside their living room.

“Mh, not so much,” Schneider says despite that. He shifts a little in Paul’s arms until they’re more or less facing each other, then leans up to press his lips to Paul’s. Paul responds in kind, pressing his lips to Schneider’s, overlapping their lips and licking at Schneider’s bottom one.

Schneider is looking peaceful and content when they part and Paul loves that expression. Recognizes it too. His boyfriend is tired but also in the mood. It’s a bit more difficult to see with a bottle of wine finished between them, since his cheeks are a little more rosy than they usually are in the first place, but his slightly parted lips and the way his eyes meet Paul’s rather than drooping at his attempt to keep them open make all the difference between Schneider’s current expression and the one he has when he’s just tired.

Paul’s head moves forward to capture Schneider’s lips again, pressing them together for another kiss. He tightens his arms around the taller man slightly, fingers of one hand drawing invisible lines in the small of Schneider’s back. Schneider’s lips move against his own and when Paul licks at his bottom lip, they part to allow him access. Schneider’s own tongue is warm and rough and tastes faintly of the wine. Most of all, it presses to Paul’s own tongue eagerly, meeting his movements with his own.

A shiver runs through Schneider and Paul enjoys the feeling of it. It’s amazing that he can make his lover react this way. Schneider shifts, sitting up a little more to be able to deepen their kiss further. Paul’s fingers slip a little lower in response, now trailing along the edge of Schneider’s sweats on their lower lines. After a few more of the invisible patterns of lines, Paul’s hands find themselves lifting away from Schneider’s bare skin to rest on his butt instead, squeezing lightly, making Schneider release the tiniest of moans into Paul’s mouth.

Schneider’s arms slide around Paul’s neck, one hand cupping the back of his head, fingers threaded into Paul’s short hair. Their kiss increases in heat a little, Paul exploring Schneider’s mouth more insistently while Schneider’s body begins to move ever so slightly, twisting and shifting to get better contact with Paul.

Paul draws his head back a little, their faces still very close, breathing in the same air. Schneider’s pupils are dilated when Paul looks into them, his shoulders rising and falling just a bit fastened in comparison to usual. “Perhaps we should head to bed?” Paul questions. It’s hardly a question that Schneider appears the need to think about, because with another quick press of their lips, he rises out of Paul’s lap. Now, standing in front of Paul, his erection is visibly outlined against the grey fabric of his sweats. Paul, before standing up as well, teasingly leans forward to press his mouth to the outline, hearing Schneider’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Tease,” Schneider huffs when it lasts but a millisecond. Paul grins broadly before he too rises from the couch, putting his hands on Schneider’s shoulders and gently pushing until the other man turns around in the direction of the stairs.

As soon as they are inside their bedroom, Paul pushes Schneider up against the wall, rising on his tiptoes to kiss the taller man again. Their bodies meet as their lips do, pressed up against each other. Paul can feel Schneider’s chest rising and falling with his breaths. Paul lets his hands drop down to the waistline of Schneider’s sweats, sliding his fingers in and caressing the skin underneath before pulling on the fabric, making it fall beneath Schneider’s hips until it slides down without support. Unsurprisingly, Schneider appears to be nude underneath his sweats.

“You’re overdressed,” Schneider murmurs into Paul’s mouth. Which he’s certainly not wrong about. While Schneider is nude aside from the fabric he hasn’t quite stepped out of, Paul is still wearing everything safe for shoes.

“Then why don’t you lay down while I solve that problem,” Paul responds, pressing his lips to Schneider again before stepping away fully. Schneider pushes himself off the wall and gets on the bed diagonally, arms reaching out for the nightstand on Paul’s side. Paul smiles to himself as he grabs the fabric of his shirt between his shoulders and pulls it off. He then unbuckles his belt before holding onto the buckle for a moment, considering whether he should pull it free from the loops. On the one hand it always makes Schneider wonderfully loud when he’s tied up. On the other hand, however, he definitely appeared tired tonight and Paul prefers their more elaborate sessions to take up more time.

In the end, then, Paul lets the belt remain in the loops, unbuttoning his jeans instead to pull them down. He should ensure that he wears this belt this weekend. Finally, Paul slides off his briefs and his socks before he too is fully nude. 

Schneider, on his part, is lying in the bed, looking at Paul with hooded eyes. The bottle of lubricant lies next to him and he’s already put a pillow underneath himself. His erection lies untouched against his boyfriend’s abdomen. It’s a beautiful sight and Paul greedily drinks it in for a moment before he steps forward, fingers trailing across Schneider’s ankles ever so lightly.

“You look beautiful, love,” Paul informs him. Schneider blushes a little bashfully, though his lips curl into a happy smile. Paul feels his own lips responding in kind. Then he puts his knees up on the bed, crawling forward until he can straddle Schneider’s thighs, leaning forward for another kiss.

Their lips overlap more slowly this time, the urgency slightly less present despite both their erections being trapped between them. It’s nice regardless, feeling Schneider’s soft lips pressing against his own. Paul doesn’t stay with Schneider’s lips for very long however, moving to the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his earlobe, his jawline, his chin. Then pressing kisses further along his neck, his shoulder, back to his neck, his sternum.

When Paul reaches the end of Schneider’s sternum, he moves toward his boyfriend’s nipple, licking across it before lightly sucking it into his mouth. Schneider’s chest expands as he sucks in a breath and Paul increases the suction slightly before he releases the nub.

He sits up and shifts until he is sitting between Schneider’s legs, reaching for the bottle of lube. Schneider’s head raises in interested when he becomes aware of it and Paul grins at his needy expression.

“Do you want me tonight, love?”

“Yes,” Schneider immediately exclaims, his eyes focused on Paul’s fingers spreading the lubricant well across all three. Paul closes the bottle before placing it next to Schneider’s hip again.

“Good. Because I want to give it to you,” Paul tells him, his lube-free hand taking Schneider’s hand in his own, thumb moving across the pulsepoint in Schneider’s wrist. The drummer’s eyes become less focused and Paul lifts their held hands to press a kiss to his pulse point as well before lowering his hand back to the bed.

Paul’s hand instead moves to Schneider’s ass cheek, holding it and lightly spreading it so he can slide the lubricated fingers of his other hand along Schneider’s crack, soon finding the ring of muscles he’s looking for. Paul hears Schneider’s breath hitch as his index finger brushes across his anus and Paul repeats the motion several times before dipping in unexpectedly. Schneider’s breath hitches even more now and his hips move slightly on their own accord.

“Sh, it’s alright,” Paul murmurs, his other hand releasing Schneider’s butt cheek and moving back to Schneider’s hand instead, brushing across his pulse point. A movement that always relaxes his boyfriend. Indeed, after a moment Schneider’s breathing returns to normal and Paul begins to move his finger in and out of Schneider slowly. “You look so stunning like this.”

“You look more stunning when you’re fully inside me,” Schneider remarks with a low voice. Paul can’t help but laugh.

“Well, love, I think it would feel less than stunning if I were to just shove right inside,” Paul points out. “And you hardly keep your eyes open during sex anyway.” Schneider acts mock-offended at being called out for it, but it doesn’t last long before it gives way to a little smirk as he really can’t deny that fact. In fact, his eyes already flutter shut as Paul begins to push a second finger inside.

Paul begins to push both fingers in and out, meeting little resistance since Schneider had been rather relaxed. Paul soon begins to spread his fingers inside of Schneider, seeing his boyfriend suck his lip into his mouth before biting it. It’s an incredibly sexy sight and Paul’s erection begins to feel heavy with need.

Regardless, Paul takes it slow with preparing Schneider. Not only for selfless reasons of wanting to make it as comfortable as possible for his boyfriend, but also because he loves seeing Schneider slowly unravelling until he’s begging for Paul to take him. Hearing Schneider’s needy whispers of Paul’s own name are always enough to make his dick twitch without even being touched.

Schneider holds his breath when Paul begins to inch a third finger in as well, hips moving up slightly, head tilted upwards to show off his neckline. Paul wants to press kisses to it, but he can’t reach properly with the current angle. Instead he’ll have to satisfy himself with watching Schneider’s Adam’s apple bob up as he swallows, which indeed is a glorious sight as well.

Schneider’s head slowly tilts back to its previous position as Paul continues to prepare him. His chest is already flushed a nice pink colour and his hair is mushed from where he pressed it into the bed underneath himself. His eyes are closed with his lashes resting above red cheeks.

“Beautiful,” Paul repeats his earlier praise, pressing a kiss to Schneider’s side. And then another. And another. Schneider begins to tense under his touches, his breathing slowed down. Paul grins to himself, recognizing it as a sign that Schneider is this close to begging to be taken. His movements continue, however, making his way across Schneider’s tensed abdominal muscles until he reaches the other side, kissing his way down, then inwards to his belly button. He goes down and Schneider raises his hips as if to bring his cock closer to Paul’s mouth, then groans in frustration when, rather than continuing to go down to meet Schneider’s cock, Paul instead sits up without touching his erection.

“Paul. Please,” Schneider breathes.

“Please what, love? You’ll have to be more clear than that. I can’t read your mind.”

“Pl-please. I want you.”

“But I’m already here. You’ve got me.”

“Paul!” Schneider exclaims in frustration. “I want your cock in-inside of me.”

“Oh. That’s what you meant,” Paul teases, earning a glare which is entirely ineffective with his incredibly aroused look aside from his eyes. Paul grins even as he withdraws his fingers from inside Schneider, grabbing the bottle of lube he’d placed within reach before. Schneider’s eyes quickly lose the little annoyance that was in them when he sees it, glued to Paul’s fingers as he opens the cap of the lube.

Paul bites his own lip as the cool liquid makes contact with his own needy cock, then closes his eyes as he fists himself a handful of times to spread the lubricant sufficiently around his cock. Opening his eyes back up again, he finds Schneider’s eyes still glued to his fingers now cupping his erection. Paul shifts and holds his own cock as he crawls further in between Paul’s legs, until the head of his cock is pushing in between his boyfriend’s glorious butt cheeks. Using his hand to easy his cock into Schneider’s anus, Paul finally begins to push in, breath held while he does so. He hears Schneider’s intake of breath as well, the other man also holding it. It’s as if the world holds still for a moment but for the movement of their hips slowly inching closer together. Until Paul is finally buried deep inside of his boyfriend.

“So beautiful and feeling so good,” Paul praises Schneider, though this time with a tight tone to his voice. Schneider’s eyes blink open before he meets Paul’s and it’s highly pornographic despite what they’re doing in the first place. They’re nearly all black with how diluted his pupils are, hooded with a come hither look. “Fuck.”

“You might say so,” Schneider agrees, his voice tight as well. Paul leans forward cautiously to press a kiss to Schneider’s lips, his nose, his cheeks. Anywhere he can reach until he hears Schneider softly say that he’s ready. Paul presses one more kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before he raises himself and begins to pull himself out of Schneider before slowly pushing back in.

Schneider’s eyes flutter closed again as Paul begins to set a rhythm of slow and deep thrusts. It doesn’t take long before his boyfriend’s head tilts back a little, mouth falling open. Paul can’t blame him, it feels excruciatingly good. He already begins to feel the pleasure tightening in his gut, making him tense while he thrusts into his boyfriend.

With a slight change of the angle Schneider moans and his body shifts, head briefly lifted before falling back into the pillow. Paul tries to keep that angle on the following thrusts, wanting to make Schneider feel good. Schneider’s moans and grunts are music to Paul’s ears and the way his body tightens and shifts with the pleasure is almost as beautiful as the pleasured expression on his face.

Paul increases the pace, not entirely consciously if he’s honest. His body takes over from his mind, chasing his own high even while keeping the angle as best as he can. Schneider’s hands fist into the sheets, gripping them tight. Paul briefly lifts his one hand, keeping his balance with the other, to brush his fingers across Schneider’s heated forehead.

“Come for me, love,” Paul tells him between grunts. Schneider’s eyes flutter open, then shut again and his body arches up on its own accord. He’s close, Paul can tell. He refocuses on his body, keeping the angle but thrusting deeper now, rather than the quicker but shallower thrusts. Schneider’s breath hitches in the middle of a moan, his knuckles become nearly as white as the sheets they’re clutching and then-

Then Schneider topples over the edge, his body tightening all over, muscles spasming with his orgasm. Paul bites his own lip as he trusts into Schneider’s body, chasing his own high, wanting to follow his boyfriend. His body takes over again, not trusting his mind to chase the high accordingly, quickening his thrusts. Paul’s breath quickens as he looks at Schneider’s face, watching his eyes being tightly closed, head ever so slightly lifted off the pillow, veins more prominent on his tensed arms.

“Fuck,” Paul moans, loving the way he looks. Loving the way he feels. Paul releases another breathy moan, feeling so, so close to orgasm. Just a little.. a little.. more.

His throat feels dry as he thrusts into Schneider, his own hands now tightening into nothing, his thighs tensing with the effort of his thrusts, the pleasure in his gut swelling. Swelling. So close, so god damned close. Paul lets his head drop down to keep from effort of holding it up, thrusting again and again. Another dozen more times before the pleasure in his gut finally becomes all-encompassing and he loses the incessant need to waves of pleasure instead, aware of nothing but the bliss he’s feeling, Schneider’s body beneath him and his scent. He’s even only vaguely aware of Schneider’s hands on his shoulders, providing him some support while he rides out his orgasm, feels the waves beginning to ebb away once they have sufficiently enraptured him.

Once Paul opens his eyes again, Schneider’s eyes are open, even if only partly, and there’s a very contented expression on his face. His hands indeed are on Paul’s shoulders since he’d leaned forward a little without realizing and Paul raises himself back up again before pulling out of Schneider and lying down next to him. Schneider turns on his side, laying one hand to rest on Paul’s hip and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Paul blindly reaches behind himself for the towel he knows was put on his nightstand, wiping their stomachs off before wriggling forward in the bed, resting his own arm across Schneider’s side and around his back, content to hug and sleep now and clean properly in the morning.


End file.
